In the cooling system for engines, such as an internal combustion engine, it is conventional practice to use a cooling radiator with spaced tanks and headers interconnected by a core including a plurality of tubes extending between the tanks and having fins therebetween to promote heat transfer to air passing through the fins and around the tubes.
One of the factors which reduces the efficiency of a radiator, by adversely affecting the engine coolant pump flow, is entrapped air and other gases in the coolant system. The entrapped air and gases also serve to reduce engine life. Various systems have been proposed for deaeration of the radiator to overcome the above problems with varying degrees of success. A separate surge tank has been inserted into the cooling system for a cross-flow radiator to provide space for fluid expansion and contraction with changes in temperature, to act as a reservoir for the coolant, and to act as a means for filling the cooling system and for separating entrapped air in the coolant.
More recently, one of the header tanks for the cross-flow radiator has been modified by incorporating a high velocity chamber and an intercommunicating low velocity chamber. The low velocity or reserve chamber provides a location where reserve coolant and entrapped air or gases are collected and the gases are vented through a filler cap and/or pressure relief valve. However, these systems are relatively complicated in requiring standpipes, float valves and/or venturis to insure proper operation of the deaeration system. The present invention overcomes the problems inherent in previously known systems to provide a simplified and efficient deaeration system.
The present invention contemplates the provision of a novel deaeration system for a cross-flow radiator utilizing a reservoir tank integrated into the outlet tank of the radiator. The outlet tank is divided by a baffle to provide a receiver tank communicating with the ends of the tubes forming the radiator core and a reservoir tank having the coolant outlet communicating adjacent the bottom thereof. The baffle is perforated on a portion of its surface to allow the passage of coolant and entrapped air therethrough, and a deflector is formed in the upper end of the receiver tank to deflect air or gases separating from the coolant over the upper edge of or through the perforations in the baffle to the reservoir tank.
The present invention also comprehends the provision of a novel deaeration system for a cross-flow radiator wherein the engine vent is connected to the receiver tank under the water level therein during operation to create a water lock after shut down, but above the water level before the engine is filled with coolant, thus allowing a proper venting of the engine and radiator during refill.
The present invention further comprehends the provision of a novel deaeration system for a cross-flow radiator wherein the conventional standpipes and by-pass lines have been eliminated. This system provides for an easy initial fill and/or refill of the cooling system wherein filling occurs through the outlet instead of through a by-pass or make-up line.
Further objects are to provide a construction of maximum simplicity, efficiency, economy and ease of assembly and operation, and such further objects, advantages and capabilities as will later more fully appear and are inherently possessed thereby.